Breakfast in Bed
by mysteriousmayhemmaker
Summary: Lily and James have an interesting night and breakfast in bed. Be warned, there are helpless fluffy bits. Oneshot.


**Just a useless bit of fluff I thought up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lily Evans stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around her. She towel dried her hair and piled it on top of her head without bothering to brush the tangles out. "Lils, can I come in now?" A voice called to her.

She smiled and said, "You can come in. I'm almost done anyway."

James Potter came into their shared bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist. He propped his head on her shoulder and stared at her in the mirror. She relaxed into his lean frame and sighed wearily.

"I think you should leave your hair down. I like it better that way." James declared. He reached up with one arm and untangled the hair band from her hair, letting loose a cascade of shimmering curls. Then he rewrapped his arms around her.

James buried his face in her hair and groaned in contentment. "I love your hair. I love you." He told her. Lily grinned and put a hand up to tousle his own mop of hair.

"I love you too, but you're due for a haircut." She said to him. He groaned again, but this time out of displeasure.

"Can we skip it this month? I want to let it grow a little." He pleaded into her hair.

She turned in his arms, removing her hair and forcing him to look at her. "I dunno. Maybe. We'll just have to see how busy we are." She said tauntingly.

"Urgh. You have to pick the one month we don't have many Head duties, don't you?" He asked her.

"James, there is more than one way we can be busy." She said encouragingly. He grinned wolfishly.

"Are you saying you would like to keep yourself busy this month? Is that it? Cause I definitely will. Even if you don't want to, I'll kidnap you from your room and tie you up until you do as I wish." There was a gleam of delight twinkling across his face.

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I'm gonna go get dressed now."

"Lils, I just got here! The least you can do is take another shower with me." James protested.

"No, I don't think so. I'll see you in a bit." The last thing she heard was James's sigh.

He came down into the Heads common room ten minutes later, dressed in his boxers and his second favorite pair of jeans. Upon seeing Sirius and Remus sitting in front of the fire playing chess he whined to them. "I can't find my favorite pair of jeans. Do you know where they went?"

Sirius motioned to the couch. Lily had dozed off wrapped up in his navy blue duvet. She had also stolen his favorite pair of jeans and an old button down shirt of his. Both were much too big for her small frame, the jeans barely clinging to her hips and the shirt falling to her mid thigh with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

He smiled helplessly at the cute picture. She was snuggled down into the depths of his queen size duvet and her head was resting on an arm that was dangling off the arm of the couch.

In a few fluid movements, he had scooped her up, duvet and all. She opened a sleepy green eye and only cuddled closer to his warmth. He plopped himself down on the couch and laid her on top of him.

It took her a moment to get settled and the end result was her sprawled over him with her head tucked into the crook of his neck. They lay like that for a long time, Sirius and Remus had left by the time James finally mustered the energy to move them. It turned out that herding third years on their first Hogsmead trip took more out of you than you would think.

He carried her upstairs and laid her gently on his bed. He darted over to her room to get her pajamas, a pair of his boxers and an old t-shirt she had given him. It occurred to James then that she stole a lot of his clothes and was probably the reason more than naught for his missing articles of clothing.

Lily was half awake and sitting on the edge of his bed when he returned. She helped him redress her in her jammies. James unbuttoned her shirt, while she watched him drowsily. He took the time to admire her curves and to shower her in little kisses. Finally he picked up the t-shirt. She obediently put up her arms so he could slide it over her head.

Next, he pulled down her jeans and slid a hand down her black cotton panties, the ones with a trim of black lace around the top. Lily automatically arched into him, but her mind disagreed with her body. "James, stop, I'm too tired." She said hoarsely.

"Ha, that's what you think." He responded. His thumb pressed down on her clit. Her pert response-'Don't you dare!'- turned into a breathy scream as tension built.

"What do you say to that, huh?" James asked, his breath hot on her cheek. He caught her lips in a kiss that lasted several minutes before he broke it off. James pulled away and pushed her back down onto his bed.

He straddled her hips and looked down at her inquisitively. "So Lils, any objections now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bloody hell James, don't you ever give up? Since when did you turn into a sex addict?"

He grinned. "Since I started shagging you. Because I see you are voicing no objections, I will commence with tonight's entertainment. First of all, we must remove this shirt." James leaned down, shared a heady kiss with her, and slowly pulled the tee over her head, undoing his work.

He trailed kisses across her face and down her neck where he stopped to lick her pulse point. Lily's breathing hitched as he bit her, hard. She littered her own feathery kisses on him. Lily quickly became impatient as his teasing continued. Her hands went down to tug at his jeans and he sat up quickly, leaving Lily high and dry and aching for more.

"No, don't!" she said softly, and tried to move into a better position. However, James held her down and he pressed protesting hands to her sides where his knees held them in place.

"I thought you were too tired." He said innocently. She glared at him and started to struggle again. "Stop being such a bad sport. It's my turn to have my way with you. You were on top last time."

"Leggo of my arms, Potter!" She half yelled at him.

He clucked disapprovingly. "No, I don't think I shall. Not unless you promise to be a good girl."

"Get your sodding knees off my arms!"

"Nuh-uh."

"James!" she wailed.

"Say you'll be a good girl and you'll not ruin my fun!"

"I shan't!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

Say it!"

"NO!"

"Say it!"

"Fine!" She gave in. Her body was demanding wild, passionate sex.

"Fine what?" He prompted.

"I'll be a good girl and won't ruin your fun."

"Good." He freed her arms which immediately pulled him down and into another fiery kiss. Foreplay was just about done and they both knew it. James decided to draw it out just a bit more. It would be worth it in the end.

"Next," he gasped against her lips, "Is this offending article of clothing known as a bra." He unhooked her bra and unbuttoned his jeans in one fluid movement. Kicking his jeans off, he looked at her.

"Then, we remove your knickers. Would my lovely assistant care to help?" Lily made short work of his boxers and he practically tore away her underwear. He slowed down, just to aggravate her. Leaving exploring, wet, open mouthed kisses, he moved down to trace designs on the insides of her thighs.

She moaned and panted, "James, p-please!" just as an orgasm built rapidly and released. That was all he needed. With one, hard movement he pushed himself into her. "MERLIN!" she cried and heard him groan in her ear. He had needed realease just as much as she had.

Pulling out and pushing back in forcefully she whimpered. He felt so _good_. James looked at her lovingly and nuzzled her neck. "You are the most beautiful thing on earth." He told her in her ear.

He could hear her pleasure at the comment when she said, "I love you. I need you. Promise you'll never leave me?"

James rested in her for a minute and played with her hair. He told her, "I promise. I love you to much to let you go." She smiled sleepily at him. They fell asleep some minutes later.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Lily woke up to the fantastic smell of fried bacon, toast, scrambled eggs, and hot chocolate. She sat up and pulled the sheets about her. She could hear James in the bathroom that connected their rooms.

Lily stumbled out of bed and went in search of the delicious smells tantalizing her. She stumbled over articles of clothing and walked into the wall a few times. She never had been very good at waking up.

The door to the bathroom opened and she turned to look at James. He was dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a sweater. His hair was still wet and he had a freshly scrubbed look to him that she liked.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." He greeted her.

"Hi James. Can you smell breakfast?" she asked him. He smirked and pointed to the bedside table. On it was a tray emitting the delectable scents.

"I thought that would wake you up. I asked a house elf to bring up some breakfast." She sat back down in bed and placed the tray on her lap.

"Would you care for a bite to eat?" she offered him a buttery piece of toast. He grinned and joined her.

"So Miss Sleepy Head, did you enjoy last night?" she nodded and busied herself with the bacon.

"Good. My work here is done. What do you want to do today?"

She shrugged and swallowed her bacon. "I dunno. I think I have some homework. Would you like to help me with it in the library?"

"Sounds like a plan." He told her. Someone banged on the door. Lily hurried to pull the sheets up to her chin as James went to answer it. He came back a few minutes later with a grin on his face.

"Sirius came calling. He demanded that we stop going at it and amuse him before he rots away in boredom. I told him he had to wait till Quidditch practice before I could do anything with him." James said before she could ask.

"Sounds like a plan." Lily said definitively.

"Sounds like a plan." James agreed. And with that he settled back down to enjoy breakfast in bed.

* * *

**There you go. I'm not sure that I like it but...what can you do? It's 1:30 in the morning so that might explain it.**

**Please review!**

**Love, MMM**


End file.
